


Wandering Glances

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mild Language, Pseudo-Rape, Yandere, attention whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon loves Killua so much but the blue eyes has a nasty tendency of acting flighty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Glances

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> So...I hit a stump. Got writers block for all my stories. Haven't written crap all year and that saddens me but yeah, I really want to. I've gotten some ideas and am becoming more comfortable with new kinks so I'll be testing those out. 
> 
> In the mean time I'd been discussing this headcanon of yandere Gon desperate for Killua and an equally obsessive but cruelly manipulative Killua wanting Gon's attention all to himself and this is the result of that. 
> 
> Hopefully it's a good enough piece so that I'm not forgotten yet XD.

"Who was that?"

The question came out in a low, menacing growl. Killua stared blankly at Gon’s exposed fangs, enamored with the quiver of his lips from the jealousy he was boiling in. Normally warm caramel eyes were now like molten gold and black swimming with hate and envy towards an unknown face.

“ _WHO_?” Gon demanded slamming his hands on either side of Killua’s head.

The silver haired boy had no reaction at the threat, his eyes simply drinking in the gorgeous sight of Gon’s flushed body covered in a light sweat. The cotton white tank he always wore stuck to his tanned body outlining his well sculpted figure.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about." Killua said cooly holding back the urge to smile when Gon took a threatening step forward, invading his personal space and effectively cornering him against the wall.

Gon’s hot breath fanned over Killua’s lips, his eyes sharp and accusing. “That  _guy_  who was looking at you.”

"Don’t know." 

Anger flared inside the taller hunter, his hands pressing hard against the brick wall that started giving out from under his palms. 

"He waved at you! AND YOU WAVED BACK!" 

The wall broke in, small shards slicing into Gon’s hands. Blue eyes looked with a bored expression at the blood dripping down Gon’s arm. They lingered a bit, trailing down before looking back up into the beast-like eyes. 

"Well that’s what one does isn’t it? Return a greeting to show interest?" 

A sharp pain shot through Killua as his head bounced against the wall, his throat tightening up by the force of Gon’s hand around his neck. The feral hunter growled against Killua’s lips pressing his body possessively against the blue-eyes. 

"Interest?" Gon hissed venomously. His dirtied nails dug into Killua’s  pale flesh staining it red and black, tilting Killua back to see him more clearly. "Where you interested?" 

Killua could hardly contain himself. He wanted to laugh and moan, overjoyed with the poisonous jealousy Gon was drowning in. He wanted Gon to inject that sweet nectar into him and kill him slowly from the inside. 

"Well he certainly was." 

That was the last straw. Blinded with rage Gon lifted Killua and slammed him against the wall, pinning him with his body, Killua’s legs wrapped around Gon’s waist for support, the back of shirt snagging and ripping. Killua fought the demanding hands wanting to rip his shirt and pants open. Gon easily captured the thin wrists and pinned them above Killua’s head.

"STOP! What are you going to do  _rape_  me? Just like every other time!” 

Gon’s assault stopped, Killua’s accusing and frightened words slicing into his heart like an ice, cold dagger. Hesitation then fear overtook Gon’s senses, his eyes melting into pools of sadness and guilt. His lungs stopped leaving him void of oxygen.

"N-no," Anxiety crept under his skin, Killua’s pained blue eyes staring into his, looking at him as though he were a complete stranger. "No I, that’s not what I wanted to- _NO_! I was just showing you…how much I love you. You’re  _mine_!” Desperation cracked his voice, his threatening barking now reduced to ashamed whimpers. “ **You’re mine**! You  _said_  you’d be mine! I just wanted to keep you. You can’t-you can’t be looking at others. No, you’re mine!” 

Gon seeked refuge in the crook of Killua’s neck, his arms coming to circle around the shivering torso. Killua bit his lower lip to stop the triumphant smile adorning his face. His tired arms came to rest on Gon’s back, pale fingers becoming entangled in the disheveled, ebony hair. 

"I’m sorry. I’m sorry Killua, for hurting you. I didn’t mean to." Broken sobs were muffled against Killua’s body, tears wetting his pale, blue shirt. "Don’t hate me. Please don’t hate me." 

"Did you dislike that guy looking at me?" Killua cooed. 

"Yes." Gon sniffled holding Killua closer. "He-he looked at you like he wanted to…" 

Gon shivered feeling Killua’s lips brush against his ear, his song-like voice becoming a few tones lower. “He looked like he wanted to fuck me didn’t he?” 

Gon’s body tensed, vision going red but the feel of Killua in his arms was barely enough to keep him sane. 

_"Yes"_ , he wanted to snarl but he could feel his self control crumbling. If he spoke now he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from chasing after the guy and tearing him in half.

"I bet he wanted to do a lot of things to me. Things that would have me screaming for him to do more." Killua could barely breathe at this point, Gon’s arms constricting around him so tightly he felt like his lungs would burst. 

"NO! HE CAN’T! HE CAN’T HAVE YOU!" Gon cried through gritted teeth. "YOU’RE  **MINE**!” 

Killua curled his fingers around fistfuls of raven-black hair and pulled them back to look into piercing gold eyes. “Prove it.” he dared with a pained gasp. 

Within seconds Killua jeans were ripped down to his knees, his boxers torn off. Gon shook out one of Killua’s legs, groaning in frustration until it was free and position himself between the pale thighs. Without warning he thrusted himself deep into Killua ripping a pained but pleasured cry from Killua’s throat. 

Warm droplets of blood dripped down Killua’s ass and onto the floor. It burned to be ripped from the inside but Gon had done it so many times before Killua now savored the pain, drowning in the twisted love the two of them had intoxicated themselves with. Gon thrusted deep and hard into him, possessively grunting “ _mine, mine mine_ " with every thrust like a mindless beast. 

Killua twirled his fingers in the coarse hair, yanking at it desperately while crying out Gon’s name. His legs squeezed around Gon’s torso, his thighs quivering i pleasure.

"Good! Gon, it feels so good. Do it harder. Fuck me like you want to hate me. He wanted to have me like this right? He wanted to thrust his cock deep inside of me." Killua’s teasing drove Gon to the point of insanity. He rammed mercilessly into the bleeding body, Killua’s back gashing open staining the fractured wall. "I would have let him. He could have pinned me down and fucked me and you could have watched." 

Suddenly the support the wall had been offering disappeared from behind Killua making his stomach drop for a brief second before his back slammed against the cold metal hood of an old truck. Gon spread Killua’s legs violently, nails leaving half-moon scars, and stretching him to the point where Killua thought Gon would rip him apart. 

"He  **can’t**  have you!” Gon barked as he violated Killua, his cock pounding hard against Killua’s prostate making him cry out soundlessly. “I’ll kill you before he can and fuck you until you’re nothing but bones and dust.” 

"YES!  _YES_ , KILL ME. KILL ME LIKE THIS! BREAK ME SO THAT I CAN’T EVER LEAVE” 

Gon’s thrusts subsided into harsh grinding, labored breaths mixing together making them both def to the outside world. 

"Killua…Killua don’t leave me. Don’t ever try to leave me. I can’t live without you. Don’t make me kill you. Please. It won’t be the same if your body is cold and rotting." 

Repeatedly Gon managed to continue hitting Killua’s sweet spot rendering him into a voiceless mess writhing under the tanned hunter. Killua’s back arched searching for the final thrust of release, his mind hazed with delusional pleasure, completely lost  to Gon’s words. 

"Promise me Killua that you’ll stay." 

Weakly Killua’s legs struggled to keep him arched seeking for that final thrust. Gon’s grinding was little stimulation to the pain he seeked and he became desperate feeling his body ache, shiver and burn with the desire to climax.

"Ah~ I promise! I’m yours, only yours! Gon…GON PLEASE! AH-AH!! I NE-NEED…I NEED TO..!!" 

Gon pulled himself out until only the tip of his cock remained and thrusted himself in sending Killua over the top. Killua’s body was red and aching, shivering as he climaxed while Gon continued to thrust into him, moaning as Killua’s walls squeezed his cock so tightly it was suffocating. 

They both collapsed onto the now dented truck, panting and gasping for much needed air. Killua felt weak and totally drained but satisfied beyond belief. He wore a blissful face, eyes rolled back and staring blankly at the sky while Gon snuggled against him not even bothering to take his dick out from inside Killua. He still felt so warm and whole, wanting to continue being one with Killua for as long as possible. 

This wasn’t a sweet type of love nor a healthy one, both were well aware. It was a sick, twisted and obsessive and would lead them to nothing but ruin and heartache. But for right now they were together, in love with each other’s presence, and for now that was enough. This was how they loved and only Killua could drink Gon’s poison and only Gon could take Killua’s flames.

Yes, this was a depraved and desperate sort of love…

but it was love nonetheless. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think you all will come to realize...I liked the pseudo-rape thing more than I'd like to admit. Running out of kinks though. Would be fun to play around with more.


End file.
